A Case in Black
by doctoraang
Summary: When Mai an the rest of the SPR team fly's to london they realize they may have bitten off more then they can chew when they find out Phantohive manor is haunted by a demon
1. Part I

Part I

Mai

"Now please open your books to page 254"

Mrs. Tanaka, my math teacher, says

I open my book and flip to the page she asked me to go to. I look at the page and skim through it, great a review on Pythagoras theory. I was really bad at this back in middle school, I managed to pass the test on square roots, square numbers and Pythagoras theory but I only got 71%. In my school that's a very low B so that wasn't acceptable for me.

"OH MY GOD OPENED MY BOOK TO PAGE 254 IN ONE TRY" Screams Taku.

Dammit that was right in my ear. I feel the ringing sound in my ear. I think about how much I despised Taku. He's like an immature 8th graded stuck in a 10th graders body.

"Wow that was loud." My friend Rimi says

"And he was right next to me Rimi" I say

"TAKU to the office now!" Mrs. Tanaka yells

"No, I can do whatever I want!" He shoots back

After that they commence in a 15-minute debate that ultimately ends in her having to man handle him to the office by the time she returns school is almost done.

"Now as we can see on fig…"

*School bell rings*

The 5-second monotone bell interrupts her before we actually start to do any Pythagoras theory. I walk out of the class happy that I didn't need to re-learn any of that today.

"Hey Mai, um do you want to come over to my place today?" Kozue says

Kozue 1 of my 3 best friends. My 3 best friends in the world are Rimi, the Tiffany-Gossip-Makeup-Mall kind of girl. Fuu, my strong independent tomboy friend who is a Black belt in Kung Fu. Kozue, or Kozy for short. She's the kind of girl who would have an emotional break down if someone said something bad about her, but that's just to make people feel bad, frankly she's tough as nails

"Sorry Kozy I'm working and Naru said he has a huge case for me, maybe another time?" I say

"Okay!" She says cheerfully

I leave school campus and make my way to the subway. After a 20-minute train ride I get to SPR I walk in to see all of the SPR team here. Monk, John, Ayako, Masako, Lin and Naru where there.

"Mai, Now that you're finally here, now we can begin" Naru announces


	2. Part 2

Part II

Mai

"There is a mansion on the edge of London England, its name is Phantomhive Manor. Vincent Phantomhive once owned it until it burned down mysteriously. Then a few years later Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent, re-built it. He lived there for 3 years until he left mysteriously leaving the entire company to his betrothed wife, Elizabeth Midford. Now her Great-Great-Great grandson is running Funtom toys and currently owns the manor. Supposedly Ciel made a pact with a demon, but that's just an urban legend. The owner, Raymond Midford is paying us a hearty sum of money to investigate his home."

Naru Explains

"Why?" Ayako Asks

" He says his home is possessed by the demon Ciel made his servant. Real or not we need to investigate for he is paying us a lot of money, plus he offered to pay for meals, the plane, hotels anything we need while were in London. Personally I don't believe in demons but he is paying us quite a bit. And of course I promise all of you an even share" He informs us

"Wow Naru you're being more nicer than usual, what's gotten into you?" I ask

He gives a quick seductive look at Masako, who giggles, then looks back at him as if they're not going to tell us why he is in a good mood. I look over at Monk who has the same theory as I do.

"Did you two…?" I say quietly, thinking out loud

"Probably." Monk replies

"Anyway, we leave tomorrow at 4:00pm tomorrow we'll meet here at 8:00am sharp. It will take a while to pack all the equipment. Are we clear?" Naru says

We all nod

"Alright see you then."

We all leave. I get home by 6:30 and start packing. After I'm done I eat dinner and I decide to go to bed. I wake up at 7:00 and shower, shave, dress and get ready for my 13-hour flight to London. At SPR we meet, drink tea and start packing up the gear into the shuttles. We get to the airport, after customs its only 2pm. I sit in the terminal bored but not wanting to listen to music in order to save battery life.

"Um, hey Mai" John says

"Hey John" I say with a smile

"So, um I see you're bored? So I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat at the Saizeriya, in the airport, here, um now?" He asks

I smile and realize he is asking me out

"Why not? I'm hungry too" I reply

We go to the popular chain restaurant and sit there and talk and eat. He is really good at listening and giving advice. We where interrupted by the intercom

"Flight 221 now leaving for London." The intercom says

"That's a shame we should do this again." He says

"Definitely that was fun." I say

He smiles. We board the plane and find our seats. Just my luck I'm sitting next to John. Across from us are Naru and Monk while Lin and Ayako sit behind us.

"Hey where's Masako?" I ask

"She's not coming, she can only sense spirits, not demons." Naru replies

"Is she still getting a cut?" I ask

"Of course, she is part of our team Mai."

"Or is it for another reason?" I ask with kissy lips

I glance over at Monk who is thinking what I am. We giggle and Naru glances at us with the "Shut the hell up" look.

"Ladies and gentleman my name is Captain Mathew Williams and I will be piloting this plane today. Our co pilot today is Alfred Jones. Please fasten your seatbelts for we will be taking off soon."

Well might as well listen to music for the next 13 hours seeing that I have nothing else to do. I put on the song "F.D.D" by Itou Kanako. After the plane takes off I start to fall asleep. Eventually I do and I awaken to the sound of Johns sweet, soothing voice saying "Mai wake up where here" Its like a dream.

"Mai? Wake up"

I open my eyes to see Johns face. It's so handsome and strong. He giggles, my god is that cute

"Mai your on my shoulder, you have been for the last 6 hours."

I fully wake up startled.

"Sorry." I say embarrassed

"Its alright what really bugged me was Monk, he wouldn't stop with the 'ooooh she loves you' stuff"

I smile. I'm not going to lie John is pretty hot. After we leave the plane and the terminal with all of our gear we see a man with a sign that says 'Shibuya &amp; Company' we walk up to the man assuming '&amp; Company' is we.

"Welcome to London my friends I am here to take you and you belongings to Estate Phantomhive." The man says

We move our gear into the truck or 'Lori' in British terms. The moment we step outside I can feel it. The cold, wet, crisp English air, and it feels really strange. After a 3-hour drive to Phantomhive Manor we are finally there. The man who drove and greeted us opens the door and what I see is surprising.


End file.
